Youkai and hanyou and drow, oh my!
by Daigomi
Summary: Ok, I have to be fast. I'm not supposed to be on the internet right now. I havn't been able to update mainly because I've been cut off from the internet for complicated reasons. I'll be back on in about two weeks and I'll update four chapters. Sorry!
1. A walk in the dark

**Disclaimer:** ok to get started I don't own Inuyasha or Drizzt do Urden. And even if I did, I wouldn't be spending my free time writing fanfics… o

Ok….. As a brief description, I am doing a fanfic that involves Inuyasha and the gang, and Drizzt and the gang. There will be no cross pairings (so please don't ask… --) the pairings are Inu/Kag, Drizz/Catti, Mir/Sang. I may put Sesshi with someone, and I have yet to figure out who I'll put with Wulfgar. This is after the last book in the lone drow trilogy, and I have yet to decide if I will involve Entreri. I might (just might) take requests. I seriously doubt that I will get any readers, but I have resolved myself to finishing this fanfic if it kills me XD. I will be answering any questions on the fanfic at the end of a chapter, and since I don't know how to get a beta I will have to make do by myself… oh boy…

**Chapter 1: a walk in the dark.**

The dark cavern wall whizzed by him as he ran full speed out of the small hallway, weaving to and fro between stone tables and chairs, occasionally hopping over them or on top of them. He was aware of the black shadow that mimicked his every move with grace and speed even he could not copy. He leaped up onto a throne that stood in the middle of the great hall and hurled himself up toward the chandelier, his shadow following on his heels. He shot down again and landed on top of a low ledge, running along it like a demented tight rope walker. The thing behind him was too big to land there, so it loped beside him on the grey stone floor. He was about to reverse his momentum and leap over the thing, but an irritated rumbly voice shot through the open space and he ended up landing on top of it.

"Ye durned elf!! Yer gonna mess up me dinning hall if ye keep playing tag with yer durned cat!!" a stumpy dwarf with a flowing red beard and a dented metal hat that was missing a horn strode into the hall angrily. He stopped right in front of the elf and stared up at him with angry beady eyes. "Have ye got somethin' ta say ta me elf?"

Drizzt thought for a moment then smiled down at his short, angry friend. "Have you seen Catti-bri?" he asked. The dwarf blinked at him then stalked off, grumbling under his breath.

After about five minutes Drizzt could hear Bruenor call from the distance: "ye durned girl!! I did'nt want a stupid hug!! Get yer behind to me dinning hall and kill the durned elf, before I do!!" Drizzt traded a knowing look with Guenwyvar and waited. Soon a woman bounced into the dinning hall, her chestnut hair flowing around her shoulders, and her twinkling eyes sharing their own special joke with Drizzt's violet orbs.

"So ye decided to play tag without me did ya?" she asked, her accent reminiscent of Bruenor's.

"I thought you were too old for such games?" he chided her, grinning mischievously. She huffed at him and tossed her hair.

"Are ye not older than me?" she asked him.

"In truth I am, but to my kin I would be no older than my twenties" he smirked at her "and you probably couldn't catch me anyway"

"Is that a challenge?"

"Indeed it is"

And they were off.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"This is stupid. Really, really stupid"

"Will you be quiet?"

"Stupid, stupid, stupid"

Of course he would have to go down into a mold infested cave. Of course he would have to go with the monk. Of course he had to lead Miroku through the dark with his superior eye sight. Damn, damn, damn.

"Ow! Inuyasha, do you have to let me hit every wall in this cave?"

He turned to the blind Miroku, who had stumbled into a low hanging. "It's not my fault you humans are so clumsy" he snapped back.

Miroku looked in the direction Inuyasha's voice had come from "hey, this wasn't my idea either you know. It was Kagome's"

"But Kagome wouldn't run into a wall, would she?"

"This is unfair"

"Do you think I care?"

He sniffed the air, purely out of habit, and halted his forward momentum, Miroku plowing into him from behind.

"What is it?" Miroku asked, rubbing his nose. Inuyasha sniffed the air again, just to be sure.

"I smell women, lots of em"

Miroku's face brightened immediately "really? Are they young?"

"They were" Inuyasha replied gravely "they're dead now"

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Lord Sesshomaru of the western lands doesn't do babysitting, that's Jaken's job.

"Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama why are you green?"

And that is why lord Sesshomaru of the western lands does not do babysitting.

"Be quiet you infernal girl!!" the little green toad snapped "you are irritating Sesshomaru-sama!"

Rin pouted at him and skipped ahead "ah-un, ah-un, why are you big?" the two head dragon didn't say anything. You just don't have much to say when you're a two headed dragon. Rin, seeing no fun here, trotted up further to Sesshomaru.

"Sesshomaru-sama, Sesshomaru-sama, what is that fluffy thing?" she sang, barely suppressing a giggle.

Oh, so it was going to be one of _those_ days.

He continued walking, choosing not to answer. But the little child looked up at him with wide brown expecting eyes. He came very close to sighing.

"It's my tail" he said in an emotionless tone. Rins eyes widened with awe.

"Your _tail?_" she asked incredulously.

Sesshoumaru chose not to reply.

Up ahead was the opening of a large cave, its mouth easily three times as tall as Sesshoumaru was tall, and twice as wide. Sesshomaru was about to pass it by, but then he smelled a familiar scent. '_what is Inuyasha doing here?_' he thought to himself. His half brother usually contented himself to stay away from this area of the land, and naraku was nowhere near being close to this place. He considered passing by anyway, but maybe inuyasha knew something about naraku. Something that he was going to tell his "dear" brother.

"Rin, Jaken, stay here" he ordered the two beside him. They nodded and Rin went off to gather flowers, while Jaken set up a make-shift camp. Sesshoumaru walked silently into the cave, following his brother's scent.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

After a half hour of walking through the dank caves they finally came to where the dead women were. Their bodies were strewn over the ground half hazard., and they were half eaten. Most of their faces were ripped off. And many had no limbs. The small cavern was filled with the smell of blood and death.

"Do you think this is the work of whoever had the jewel shard kagome sensed?" Miroku asked, walking among the bodies and turning them over. They gave no indication to the cause of their deaths. After looking around, he bowed his head in silent prayer.

"Dunno" Inuyasha replied. "I cant tell what kind of demon killed them. Anyway, this thing has to be one of Naraku's cronies since he's the only one who has any other jewel shards, right? Why would Naraku kill all these women? Hes heartless, but he doesn't kill recklessly for the fun of it." He walked around the perimeter of the cave, sniffing the air. But the demon's scent was obscured by the girls' blood. He scowled, angry at the thought of all these young women, killed for no reason.

Both of their heads snapped around in surprise as voices were heard in the corridor behind them. Inuyasha grabbed the hilt of Tetsusaiga but relaxed when he recognised their scent.

"I told you we went the wrong way"

"No, I'm sure they came this way"

A pair of flash light beams bounced off the wall as Kagome and Sango rounded the corner. "See!" Kagome exclaimed when she saw Inuyasha "I knew they were..." she trailed off when she saw the mutilated bodies that littered the floor. "Wh-- what happened!?" she stammered, trying hard not to gag. Sango walked past her and began grimly studying the bodies.

"It definetely looks like demon's work" Sango said, turning over the body of a richly dressed merchant woman. "Naraku?"

"I dont know" Miroku replied "It doesn't seem like something he would do, but Kagome-sama did sense a jewel shard in this vicinity"

Kagome started at the reminder and was shocked to find that the jewel's aura was gone "It's not there now!" she told the others. They all blinked at her in surprise.

"What do you mean?" Inuyasha asked from his perch on a rock.

"Well it was around here when we came looking for you, but its gone now. It didnt move, it just dissapeared." She looked around the edges of the cave, avoiding seeing the bodies, trying to figure out where the jewel had gone.

They were distracted from the mystery when Inuyasha suddenly leaped up, growling and pulling out his Tetsusaiga. A moment later Sesshoumaru stepped around the corner, his silver hair gleaming like Inuyasha's in the reflected light of their flashlights. He looked a bit sinister in the dim light.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Inuyasha snarled, stepping protectively in front of Kagome. Sesshoumaru gave him a cold stare before looking slowly around the large cave. Finally he deigned to answer his little brother.

"I would think I should be the one asking that question" he replied coldly.

"Were here for a shard so get going, we saw it first!" Inuyasha said angrily. Kagome decided not to mention the fact that she was the only one who could see the shards. Sesshoumaru raised an eyebrow but didn't leave. He didnt care about the shards, but he did know that Naraku, Inuyasha's group, and the wolf youkai Kouga were the only ones who had jewel shards.

"I'll leave as soon as I decide where Naraku is and kill him." Sesshoumaru told Inuyasha blandly. Inuyasha opened his mouth to retort but bit his answer back when someone else's voice rang in the dark cavern.

"You dont have to look any farther" Naraku's voice hissed. The group of people looked around, but they couldn't discern which direction Naraku's voice was coming from. "But I dont think you'll be the one killing anybody." he continued "After all, I have you all in my secure little trap." he chuckled evily "Say goodbye..."

As his voice faded away a faint light apeared in the center of the cave. Everybody backed away from the strange occurance, but the exits had disappeared and the glowing circle suddenly expanded, encompassing them all in bright light. Then everything sank into darkness.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Well, thats it for my first chapter. I dunno if its long enough, but I'm really trying to make this one good, so please work with me on this. If you like it; review. If you think it needs improvement; review and tell me what to improve. If you dont like it... dont review! ' Just please tell me what you think.

Daigomi


	2. A Meeting of Companions

**Disclaimer:** Yippee! My second chapter! I'm so happy!! Oh, and I don't own Inu... Though I do own Fluffy gets smacked upside the head cough OK... maybe I don't own fluffy... ' and I don't own Drizzt and the gang!

Now I have been alerted to the fact that I have spelled some things wrong, and I am deeply sorry. I have done some research and I will try do better this time. (And sorry I took so long to update.)

A quote that made me laugh: "You know the world is going crazy when the best rapper is a white guy, the best golfer is a black guy, the tallest guy in the NBA is Chinese, the Swiss hold the America's Cup, France is accusing the U.S. of arrogance, Germany doesn't want to go to war, and the three most powerful men in America are named 'Bush', 'Dick', and 'Colon'."

I'm going to make this chapter longer if I can, because I love long stories. And who would write the kind of story that they themselves would not read? blink oops, I promised myself I wouldn't get... philosofical? philisoficle? phisoficles? grrrr, I don't know how to spell the damn word... oh you know what I mean. --'

Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama, nande anato wa midori nano?

**Chapter 1: A meeting of companions.**

Shippo sighed sadly as he sat down on the damp grass. Kagome and Sango had left an hour before to go look for Miroku and Inuyasha, leaving Shippo and Kirara to keep camp. But now they were still gone, and that meant they could be in trouble. He sighed again and got up, turning to Kirara. "Why don't we go see what happened?" he asked the small demon cat. Kirara mewed in agreement and they walked together towards the strange cave they had found that morning.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

"Jaken-sama, Jaken-sama, why are you--"

"I said be QUIET!!"

"Awww, your no fun"

It was only an hour after Sesshoumaru had left and already Rin had nearly driven Jaken insane. He tried to fend of the questions and singing by cursing under his breath, but the little girl didn't even know the meaning of the words, or that they were aimed at her. She just kept singing.

Off to the side of the clearing they were in, the bushes rustled noisily, indicating that a youkai was approaching. Jaken sprung up with a squawk, brandishing his staff of two heads.

He didn't feel any better when Shippo walked out of the underbrush, followed by Kirara. Those two usually hung around with Sesshoumaru's halfbreed brother. "What do you want?" he croaked harshly. Shippo blinked at the little toad, then at Rin. After a moment of studying them his eyes widened.

"What's Sesshoumaru doing here!?" he asked fearfully. He hid behind Kirara, who hadn't transformed, despite the supposed danger of being killed by the demon lord. Jaken huffed and ruffled his clothes, trying to look bigger and more important.

"M'lord Sesshoumaru-sama has traveled yonder into that cave, leaving his faithful retainer to guard over the camp!" he said, trying to impress Shippo.

"Okay..." Shippo replied, not very impressed. He looked over to the looming rock of the cave. His friends had gone in there. had Sesshoumaru killed them? He didn't think Inuyasha would let that happen, So that meant they were either lost, or trapped. Maybe with Sesshoumaru. The cave made an eerie whistling sound as the wind passed it and Shippo shivered. Maybe he should wait a bit longer, and have a little faith.

As if reading the kitsune's mind Rin trotted over and sat beside him. "why don't you play with us until your friends come to get you?" she chirped. Shippo grinned and nodded. At least he wouldn't be bored.

Jaken just sighed unhappily.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

Inuyasha blinked as the light faded away and waited a moment for his eyes to adjust to the darkness. His friends were doing the same, though they couldn't see in the pitch black. He realized Sesshoumaru was standing beside him and leaped back, nearly hitting Kagome.

"Ahh! What was that!?"

"Relax, its just me"

Everyone's heads turned to look at the place Inuyasha's voice had come from. Miroku was the first to speak up.

"What happened?" he asked, groping around in the darkness. His hand landed on something familiar and he groped that as well. He was rewarded with a slap that rang out in the small space they had all been stuffed into. "I'm glad to know you're alright" he said pleasantly, rubbing his cheek. Sango just smacked him on the back of the head.

"Inuyasha, can you see anything?" Kagome asked, clutching at his arm so she didn't lose him. He was glad it was too dark for her to see his blush.

"Yeah, but it's so dark here that it's still dim to me. I think I see a way out over by Sango." he replied. Sango turned around and tried to feel for the exit. Miroku took advantage of her distraction and tried to feel for her rear end, but all he got was another slap and Sango grumbling "hentaii" under her breath.

XDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXDXD

He walked silently down the dark tunnel. He had lost Cattie-brie a while ago, and he was now listening to see if she was catching up on him. Nothing yet.

Just up ahead he suddenly heard loud voices, it sounded like a group of people arguing. They were about fifteen feet ahead of him so he slipped into a branching tunnel and pressed his back to the tunnel wall, waiting for the people to pass.

"Shut up you!" one of them was saying. "I don't care if we _do_ need you to get out of this place; if you call me a filthy half-breed one more time I'll rip your mouth off!"

"Inuyasha! it doesn't help if you threaten him! Just calm down please!" came a female voice "When we get out of here we can leave and go kill Naraku" the first speaker just answered with a growl. Drizzt prepared to step out and ask if they needed any assistance but he was beaten to the quick when the footsteps stopped and a third deeper voice spoke.

"There is a vermin in the tunnel if you hadn't notice _brother_" he said the word with a hint of insult to it. Drizzt froze and stayed stuck to the cave wall. That man had known he was there, which meant he was very skilled. He heard a rasp of metal and the first voice demanded that he show himself.

"I mean you no harm" Drizzt said as he stepped out in front of them "I live here..." he trailed off as he got a good look at the people in front of him. '_odd_' he thought '_they are dressed very strangely, and that sliver hair... could they be elves?_' the taller one could have been, but the one dressed in red and pointing a gigantic sword at him could not have been, not with those strange ears. The one with the dog ears snorted and poked the tip of his blade in the direction of Drizzt's chest. His movements were controlled but not very skilled which meant this man—actually he was barely out of boyhood—was not a seasoned swordsman. Beside him was a small girl, barely sixteen and dressed in strange scantly garments. She clutched the sleeve of the red clad boy and stared at Drizzt with open curiosity. Even further behind them was a pair of people. One a woman, the other a man, and they were also dressed in strange clothes.

"You're not human" the boy with the sword growled "what makes you think I should trust you?" he poked his sword at Drizzt again. Drizzt didn't feel he was any danger, he had Twinkle and Icingdeath at his hips and he was far more skilled than the boy in front of him. But he wasn't sure about the other man, the tall one who had similar features of the red dressed boy. He held the posture and confidence of a man who knew he was able to kill anyone he wanted, and that was something to watch out for.

But what Drizzt was most concerned with was the fact that they didn't recognize him as a drow elf. It might have been too dark to see, but apparently some of these people could see well enough to navigate the dark tunnels of Mithril hall. "I am a drow elf..." he said slowly, gauging their reaction. They did nothing. "I could show you the way out if you want" he added, secretly confused.

"Keh!" snorted the boy "how do I know you're telling the truth?" he asked, peering at Drizzt suspiciously. The girl at his arm tugged on his strange shirt to get his attention.

"Inuyasha, maybe we should just trust him for now. He seems to be nice enough, and he doesn't feel evil, or like a youkai." she said to the boy—who's name was apparently Inuyasha—who just snorted but sheathed his sword nonetheless. And a rather tiny scabbard it was, too small, seemingly, to hold such a huge sword. But it seemed to fit just fine.

"If he tries anything though, I'll take off his head." he said gruffly. But Drizzt suspected it was more for show than anything else.

"Thank you very much, you are very kind." Drizzt said to the girl "my name is Drizzt do Urden"

"No problem" the girl replied with a smile "My name's Kagome, and this hot head here is Inuyasha" he gave her an indignant look at the title "the tall one who looks a bit like Inuyasha is Sesshoumaru and these two are our friends, Miroku and Sango" Drizzt nodded in greeting but only got any response from the last two. Inuyasha folded his arms into his sleeves and Sesshoumaru just gave him a cold uninterested stare and looked away, dismissing him.

"If I may ask" Drizzt opted "How did you get to Mithril hall?" the girl looked uncertain for a moment.

"Mithril hall? Where is that? Is it somewhere near where Hakurei used to be?" she asked him. Drizzt blinked at her in confusion.

"Hakurei? I haven't heard of any place called that, at least not any where around here." he replied. He felt a sense of forboding when the girls face clouded over.

"This is japan... right?" she questioned hesitantly. Drizzt bad feeling worsened.

"No..."

"WHAT!?"

-

**Reviews**

** Moon Inu Fan: **Oh thank you so much for being my first review! I'm glad that you like it and you're going to keep reading it

** Aislynn Goldleaf: **Well Drizzt and Guenhwyvar would always play tricks on Bruenor, Guen lying on top of him and all that. And I assumed that Drizzt would train with Guen. Thats why I put them having tag. And besides, it sets them up to meet Inu and the gang. 

** sesshoumaruslovelymate **You should read the books, they're GREAT!! O

** ArmyNGgirl17: **Thanks a lot! I'm so glad you like it. This fanfic is very important to me and even if it takes a while I really want to finish it.

I have no skills whatsoever when it comes to judging whether a chapter is long enough but I hope this is suitable. It took me so long to write because my cat got sick and died. I felt very sad and couldn't find the energy to type much. But I finished this chapter and I will continue, though I have no idea how long it'll take to update. Please just hold on!!


End file.
